


Creepypasta Land

by roseexler



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anna is main character name, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Butt Slapping, Chill Anna, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hello Reader, Her step-mother is a bitch, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jane is not happy with the effect of anna on jeff, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, english is not my first language, jealous jeff, parent of the main character divorced, smile dog is jeff pet, sorry for the slow update :(, thanks for reading this, triangle love - Freeform, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseexler/pseuds/roseexler
Summary: Anna Sweetheart - basic girl live in a small city with her parent till her mother passed away after her father divorced. After 2 years he remarry with another woman who give Anna a hard time. Thing gone worst when her father died till one night, a serial killer broke into who know as Jeff the Killer and completely changed the life of Anna.





	1. Stalker.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooooo guys ! This is my first story and I'm new to this and I'm not good at english so sorry for few wrong word :D

Warning : 1• You are reading as Main Character - Anna , her action and her personality is not like your personality . If you don’t like it just don’t read it.  
2• This story is including bad word like “f*ck”  
3• Do not copy my story !  
4• English is not my first language.

Thanks for reading !

 

“Anna Sweetheart” - Yeah that’s my name.I’m 17 year old and live in a small town with my family, at least half of it is mine..

 

My dad was divorced when I five year old and remarry when I was seven.He was everything to me until “her” step in and take my dad away..

About my mom huh ..? I just know that she’s beautiful woman and I don’t even remember her face that well, she pass away after they're divocied /My dad doesn’t talk about her much.Every time I asked him , the answer is the same :”She is a beautiful woman , and she love you.” Until now I can’t understand why she said she love me but she doesn’t want to live with us...

 

Present Time :

I was at a deep and long sleep until I heard my step-mother uglies voice. I were dreaming about my family , my mom , my dad and I. We’re happy in it.

“ Anna ! Get down here or not ?! You gonna late for school again and I not gonna taking any bullshit reason of you again !”

‘Skanks’ - I thought and tired leaving my bed.Slowly picking up my uniform and walking to the bathroom.

 

“Oh holy cow , I look like shit”

My mouth speaking as I take a look of myself in a mirror: dirty hair , yellow teeth , smell breath , .. ugh ! Gonna fix that fast if I don’t want to make a storm in my house.  
After cleaning myself up , I walking downstair.My step-mother is waiting to “have a word” with me.

 

“Finally , miss little brat take long enough to come and go to school!”

 

Her spoke as her finger pointing at me.I roll my eyes and said :

 

“Yay !At least I was coming , don’t have to be a snake to me”

 

As my word hit her , she storm in my face with her anger and raise her hand to slap me.

 

"Bitch , I don't remarry your old man for this !"

'Way to go this perfect morning' - I thought to myself and glared at her as I hold my cheek.

 

"Fuck you! Can't belived my dad was so blind to marry a slut like you."

As I grab my bag and skip breakfast , I decided to walk to school. I don't really live far away from the highschool actually it's just ten minutes away. I put on my headphones and started listening to some Alan Walker music.I was walking when suddenly someone hit my shoulder.

 

"Hey ya been busy huh ?"

Turning my back and see , its John who is my step-brother.He gave me a smile.

 

"Did my mother give you a hard time again ?"

 

 

"Duh ! Its obvious"

 

I take off my headphones and roll my eyes with him.He scratches his head and laughs it off

 

 

"I still not understand why she is acting like that.Maybe is because after our father pass out-"

 

 

"HEY DUDE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 

I give him a death stare.I hate it when he talk about my dad. 

"I love you as a brother so no need to 'talking' the past in here , ok ?"

 

"Oh.. ok"

 

He look down to the ground and walking by my side.I know that he tried to cheer me up since Dad pass away and I alway treat him like shit.An awkard silence keep goin' on till he and I finally on highschool.Stepping on the grass , John silent and walk to his locker.I think how the way I treated him and he treat me back and suddenly I speak up : "Hey John , see you after class.I'll make it up to you.."

 

Yeah and he smile , again.Waving his hand and walk to his friend.I open my locker take some book out of it and think what to do with my life.Few footstep walk to me , slap into my locker and giggles.

 

 

"Bitch ! Why you so early ?"

 

It's David and Charlie , #BFF .Charlie showed her phone to you and giggles.I look at her confuse.

 

 

"Hurry ! Read the text !"

 

Charlie - Hey I miss u boo :'( . 07:28

 

Mr. Ives - Me too babe but i'm busy right now . 07:30

 

Charlie - But i miss you :( Pick me up after school ? . 07:34

 

Mr. Ives - Ok baby <3 . 07:35

 

 

"That's our new teacher isn't it ?!" - I sigh and put my hand on my forehead. Charlie alway do crazy stuff like hooking up with teacher. - "Are you serious , Charlie ? If you got caught it not be pretty you know ?"

 

"Screw the rule! He worth it !" 

 

Charlie waved his hand and did not seem to notice my warning.I look at David , he seem no comment with her.Crazy girl..

 

"I'll wait till I say 'I told you so' with you miss." 

 

And I rolls my eyes.As I finish my sentence the bell rang.David was with me because we had the same class and charlie went to the toilet.

 

"Cya in lunch !" - She waves

 

I nod slightly and walk to class.We're arrived to your class with couple minutes to spare and all of your classmates in their books , our teacher already in class.She notices me and glares.

 

"Miss.Sweetheart you late , again ?!"

 

"Jezz just late few minute it's not big deal.."

She spank her ruler hard into table and point it at me.

"Detention after school!"

I stood there speechless while the mean girls sat and laughed and pointed at me.Ugh..I mean, today is the first day of my last year and it was bad like this ? Don't know what's worse yet? I frowned at the teacher's with attitude and went to my seat.Blonde hair girl,Brittany - who is mocked me extremely loudly with her friends. 

 

"After the summer you still late like that huh Anna ?"

 

"So what ? Mind your own bussiness."

 

"Hey , no need to angry.Beside that was friend do, just friends ask each other . It will make your face have wrinkles if you angry like that.Opps.. It does not matter how you care how much wrinkles you have on your face? You just stay at your home and reading some creepy dark shit anyway!"

 

She giggle.I feel uncomfortable but decided be a bigger person , silent and let her doing her thing...

 

Then the two classes passed quickly, so quick than I can feel like I been getting older like 10 years.Grab my book , phone and I walk out of class.

 

**LUNCH TIME :**

 

 

The cafeteria is full of students sitting at the table and talking,I looked around to find David and Charlie and I see David waved at me.I have a tray of food and move to him.

 

'Why is there only David sitting here?' - I think.

 

"Hey where is Charlie ?" - I bite the fruit and ask him.David expressed frustration and answered:

 

"The hell should I know ?"

 

"Whoa ! Hey I'm just asking , why you mad at me ?"

 

His attitude makes me curious, it's just a question.

 

"Sorry.. My girl friends just broke up with me. And Charlie is going with her lover boy."

 

David tiredly stirred the can of water, he does not even touch his food.Poor golden boy..

 

"Hey . I didn't know .." - I patted his shoulder

 

"It's not your fault . Sorry for get mad at you .."

 

"It's ok , you got me.How about going out tonight ? My treat !" - I cheered him up.

 

He nodding slightly and begin to eat his lunch.I look at him , smile.I have a crush on him since 8 grade when he moved to the house opposite my house.That when we first met and he's my first crush..

 

Charlie and I have a "girl code" that : Do not love bestfriend-ex yeah since she is dating with him and I never seem to have a chance.

 

So the time flys by and we end the school.I walk out of school and see John is waiting for me outside.Seem like the boy couldn’t get enough of me , pff.

 

”Hey you , you know the ‘popular girls’ didn’t like you walking with me so why still wait for me huh ?”

 

 

”I couldn’t wait to tasted you again..”

 

He lean to my shoulder and whipser to my ears.Whooozz.. His voice make me turn on so much.

 

”Hey no funny business till tonight .” - I rolls eyes and turn cold even tho I’m thirsty AF.Even tho I don’t have a feelings for him or him have feelings for me, at least I think so.

 

”Fine..” - He mumble and grab by my hand sudenlly.I took my hand back.Why ? Because I don’t want the “incest” tag in my name by the mean bitch created..

 

We’re walking peacefully till we see the bully in our street and John stop walking.

 

”Maybe we should go other road..”

 

"What ? Wh-" 

 

 

Before I finish it , he pull me into another road near pine forest.The road is empty , it seems no one passes by here.John is acting very weird.

 

 

"Hey I don't like this road, why don't we go the road just then?"

 

 

He is sweating avoid eye contact with me.

 

"There are bullies standing in that way , we shouldn't bother them. Um.. I mean should not stick to trouble , yeah ?"

 

 

"Fuck them ? Why do you care ?!"

 

I frowned and felt cold as I crossed the edge of the forest, I don't like this feeling at all.Feel like someone is watching me in the woods.John silent and walking faster.Wonder did he make some trouble with those bully..Anyway that is not my business.

 

 

The feeling of cold spine is getting stronger.Surely someone is watching me, I can feel it.We nearly reaching our home , according to the response i ran fast to my house leaving John behide. Slowly I raised my head and looked out the window at what was watching me.It seem like a human , wearing white hoodie .As soon I took a picture of that person , there is no sigh of him or her standing there anymore..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Who are you ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I post this too slow, too busy with school hehe.

I breathe a sigh of relief when that person is gone.John followed me, he finally came home. Close the door near me he asked: "Are you okay? Why suddenly run a circuit home like a ghost chasing? ".I looked at the window again to see if the person had left and as I thought the person has disappeared.john looked at me in confusing way, he looked in the direction that I was looking at the forest.

"you alright ?" - he ask

”Huh? Ah ! Ye-yeah i’m fine.Just zoned out a bit haha..”

”Okayy...?Then I'll go play soccer with my friends for a while, you stay at home trying not get her to yell at you okay? See you tonight."

Kissing my forehead, John went into his room to change his clothes and ran outside.I went upstairs and entered my room and closed the room without making a sound to let my stepmother not know that I was home.I changed and jumped onto the bed.'here is no place as good as in my room'Since my father died I no longer communicate much. The person I talk to the most is John, but he is not a worthy person to open my heart.I don't even know what my reason for living is ..Holding my face down on my pillow, something suddenly pressed against my chest.My mother's necklace. A memorial for me to remember her. Why did she leave me? I have been wondering for years. My father tried to give me love but maybe it wasn't enough. My mother's lack of love felt my soul was empty, day after day I just repeated my schedule. : wake up, go to school, go home.My life is so boring, I wish someone killed me to see how many people weeping for my loss.Thinking about it, I fell into a deep sleep when I didn't know it. I just knew that when I woke up in the sky it was darkening.I was awakened by my stepmother's call.

**"Anna come down here and eat damn your dinner ! I won't call for the second time."**

**"I heard you! No need to scream like that!"** \- I answered and rolled my eyes.

I took off the necklace and hung it on the edge of the mirror then go downstairs.The atmosphere of dinner is as heavy as ever, no one talks to each other so John decides to break the silent and talk to his mother.Ask her how her day is and then ask my story,part I don't care much just answer the question and finish my meal.I put dishes and sinks and went upstairs, tonight I don't have to wash dishes.On the way up the stairs I suddenly realized my room was bright. 'I turned off the light before going down?'.Suddenly, when I walked closer to my room, I heard noises in my room.Slowly I went up and tiptoed each toes without making a sound, I opened my door and what I saw was my necklace lying on the ground.'Probably the wind or my cat dropped it on the ground' - I thought and went to the room to pick it up.

"Why did you fall down here?"- I muttered.

As I bent down to pick it up, I saw a leg of someone standing behind me.I was about to turn to grumble at John that he came here too soon and suddenly the man grabbed me and covered my mouth.The knife was beside my neck. A husky voice whispered into my ear: "Don't do anything stupid, this knife will cut your neck in a nice way."He slowly closed the door and only me and him in the room,I trembled, chilling out my spine.

"Listen to me and you won't die, okay?"

I nodded slightly.His hand held tight so I couldn't move.

"This necklace, where did you get it?Answer me now!"

"I-I-..." - I stammered, mumble every sweat is dripping down ,in my head praying I would be fine.’David will come over to my house anytime, soon I will get out of here ..’

"Answer me now! I don't waste any time! You don't want your throat to be cut open don you?” - Saying that, he pressed the knife closer to my neck. He didn't joke about the intention to kill me.

"It is my mother's necklace, she has given it to me since I was young ... I-I ..." - I said.

After hearing my answer he seemed to loosen his hand from my body.His mouth muttered: ‘It can't be .. Why ?????’ Then suddenly he removed the knife. Put the knife out of my neck and whip around me to face him.His face was pale white,black and long hair hung down and covered almost half of the face.His mouth ... a scary smile on his face like someone made it in half.The eyes have no eyelids to reveal the white eyes staring at my face.His face is very stressful.The hoodie was bloody and sticky, the smell of blood rushed into my nose, it was disgusting.Then I lowered my face in fear..

"You lied to me!" - He screamed and my face,Don't know tears or sweat from his face flushed.

"W-what?" -I was stunned, could see the blood vessels floating on his forehead

**"TELL ME WHERE DID YOU GET THIS NECKLACE FROM? DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME, I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE ! _"_**

He banged hard on the wall, causing me startled, the other hand still holding the knife as if to stab me.Looking at his face, I find something very frightening ... It makes you feel a shiver in your bones.

 **"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU !"** \- said, he squeezed my face tightly and directed my face to look at him,his face is very angry .The other hand raised the knife to attempt to stab me.

Maybe I'll die here ..Negative thoughts keep appeared in my mind.Fear, my tears welled up every tear runs down the cheekbones.I trembled looked at his face one last time and closed my eyes wait to die....

But... the atmosphere was silent,he hasn't killed me yet? I opened my eyes slowly,my eyes blurred because of tears and I looked at him.Something has stopped him ? His mouth muttered something, speechless.His face was no longer tense; instead, he showed a painful sadness.

" _ **Rose**_..I-I......" -  He muttered with a surprised face - "No no .. this can't happen, You are **dead** already!"

'What the hell is he talking about? Rose? Who is that ?' I thought

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Anna, are you in there? What's wrong? I heard strange action causing a loud noise in your room" 

It was John, when I was about to open my mouth to speak, that man covered my mouth.Holding the knife near my neck, signaling not to allow me to say anything.

*KNOCK KNOCK* ;The knocking of the door keep sounding

"Hey answer me! Are you in the room ??"

The atmosphere in my room is still quiet. My life is now very fragile .. if I speak up then maybe he will kill me right away but if I don't say anything, John will go away and my percentage survived is very small.

"I'm going in !"

Then the door burst open, John rushed in and looked at me.But he, the murderer who has get out of the house, was very quick by the window.I cried and broke down.John looked at me, my hair was messy, my clothes were messy, my face was red because I had been squeezed earlier.

He rushed to help me.  
"What happened ?"

I couldn't help but cry. I don't know if my tears of happiness have escaped death or tears due to fear surround me.John looked out of my window that had opened wide as if he understood something and hurriedly helped me up.

"Let's go to my room, will we talk later?"

John's voice reassured me. I nodded and stood up and followed him into his room..

 

Locking the window and taking something to block, he checked the window lock for the second time to make sure.Look at me worriedly.

"Take a break," - he said - "I'll lock your room and come back to the room."His distorted smile tried to reassure me then he left the room.I lay down on the bed with anxious thoughts, i still hold tight my mother's necklace.

 

' Who is he? Will he come back to kill me ? '

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is done, episode 2: D


	3. Sally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOPE ! No summary for this chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM ! HELLO and i'm back :D

Waking up in a terrible headache even though I was lying on a soft bed tired sitting up John did not lie next to me, he took pillows and blankets to lie on the ground last night.'Yesterday's story .. did it really happen? The man broke into my room ..'My whole body ached, my wrists were bruising.So it happened last night.It's real.I was thinking then John suddenly woke up.

"Do you wake up early? Sleep well?"

I didn't answer just nodding lightly.

"It's good. If you feel unwell then you can stay home, I'll tell mom and give you a day off."- Another nod,John looked at me worriedly but then he didn't say anything to bother me any more.  

 "U-um..I should go to school, stay well!" - John said, awkward then quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.

I lay down again to rest, downstairs I could hear my stepmother grumbling about it was just the second day that I was off.I had no strength but I could not lie on the bed and starve to death, so I decided to get up and go down to breakfast even though she would grumble at me all day.Trembling, I stepped down from the bed walking step by step.The mind is heavy with thoughts.

After breakfast, I returned to my room where John had locked the window.I opened my phone and checked my facebook then I found an article that caught my eye.I clicked on it and the subject line was "There was a murder in street X, the whole family was killed but it seems the killer" spared "or missed a 4-month-old baby".Street X..street X ... it's right near my house! My nose is not wrong when I smell the fishy smell around my room yesterday .. Could it be him kill that family?Thinking for a while I continued to pull down and read."Currently the police have not identified the identity of the killer. Everyone should check your home lock to prevent intruders, prevent loss of wealth or affect your life."

I was thinking deeply, when an incoming call startled me and almost dropped my phone.It's David calling,don't know what's going on.

”Yeah?”

"Sorry, I was busy yesterday so I couldn't get to your house"

"It's okay",I said with a sigh and think David didn't show up and if John didn't come into my room yesterday, maybe the next day my death would be put on the newspaper.

David seemed hesitant. "Is it true that you are not angry with me?You are angry with me aren't you ? So you just quit school today, right?" - He said in a phone, he chuckled

"Don't be too proud of yourself. I just stay because I'm not feeling well." - I also giggled

"So what do princess want to eat after school?" - David's voice was sarcastic but lovely.It seemed like all the heavy thoughts in my head dissipated when I heard David's voice.

"A pizza would be nice"

"You've got yourself a pizza. So that's a deal then I'll visit you with Charlie! See you after school." - Then the bell rang and David hung up.I suddenly felt extremely disappointed when David mentioned Charlie's name.Always Charlie is never me. I, Charlie and David have known each other since childhood.Charlie knew that I liked David but maybe I was a bit slow to be in love so Charlie and David had a date first. Even though they were separated now, David always wanted to return to her.Anyway, it can't be helped, because I decided to stay behide.And then the day kept going, I didn't want to stay in the room, so I decided to wear a jacket and go out to find fresh air.In the afternoon, it was near, outdoors was like a bright red and everyone was walking back and forth on the street. How peaceful it was.I walked close to a park and quietly sat on a nearby chair.

Then suddenly I saw an adult talking to a girl in a pink dress, she looks uncomfortable the face was extremely frightened.Then suddenly, there was another woman talking to the man near little girl.I think they are her parents but everything makes me doubt by the strange behavior of the woman.She pulled her hand so hard that the little girl skirt was deflected to one shoulder and her bear fell to the ground.She cried out, shaking her hand away from the woman. The man who saw it grabbed her other hand.I quickly stood up and ran to her.Seeing me come running, she seemed to be able to catch the life buoy because she screamed but the people didn't seem to notice her because they thought it was just their parents teaching their child.

"S-Sister please help me..I-I didn't know them, they kept saying they were my parents .." - Sobbing with the tears she said

"This is not your business, go away" - Still speaking with that calm voice, she tried not to catch everyone's attention.

"Let her go now!" - I resolutely and firmly grasped her hand and the girl clasped my hand firmly and refused to let go of my hand.

When they heard my loud voice, the people on the road seemed to pay attention to them. That made the other man stand still and the woman sweated.Some people approached near me to find out what was going on.Luckily, there was a blonde policewoman passing by.

"Hey, what's going on here?" - She asked.

"No problem, ma'am, we are only going to bring our daughter home, we don't want any trouble right, darling?" - With a distorted smile she looked at the policewoman in hopes of escaping this, at the same time signaled to the man to do what she said.

The policewoman turned to look at me and glanced at the little girl and finally looked at the girl's dress and bear on the ground.The expression looked suspicious at the couple, the man finally spoke up.

"Yes .. That's right .. we just want to bring our daughter home ... suddenly this girl comes running and grabs my daughter's hand. We don't know her at all." -They turned me into a bad guy, fuck..Perhaps the police did not believe them, I thought and made eye contact with little girl.

Not believe the words of the man, the policewoman asked to sit down and ask her.

"Do you know these people? No need to be afraid, I'm here and no one will harm you ok ? As long as you answer me honestly everything will be resolved faster, you ok with that ?" - She turned to look at me and nodded to the police.

"I only know her, the other two are going to take me away." - Saying that, she pointed directly at the faces of the other two.Surprisingly surprised them, the woman grinned.

"What are you talking about? I'm your mother, don't talk ridiculous to the police.You don't want her to misunderstands me won't you?" - She placed her hand and squeezed little girl shoulder.

"Miss, I'm talking to her, please keep quiet." - It seems that the police have observed the strange behavior of the woman, she said."I need you to tell me the truth."

The little shook her head at the policewoman "No, I don't know those adults, and this is my sister"; and she pointed at me,it surprised me.

"Alright, please take your sister home. Two people,you gonna come with me and have some explanation to do."

Then the police took them away, leaving only me and the little girl.She looked at me affectionately. "Thank you for helping me," she said.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing. Where's your house so I can take you home?" - I asked her but then she shook her head and refused.

" _You really are like her, Anna...._ "

"What did you just say ?" 

"No, I didn't say anything ... Anyway ,thank you for helping me. I'm going home now! See you again, Anna .." 

Saying that, she waved and went away to the back of the park. It was weird. I didn't tell her my name so why did she know..?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's me , again .. haha.. SO ! THANKS YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY ....Goodbye and see you in the next chapter :P..  
> Gosh I'm so bad at this .:(


End file.
